A Casual Obsession
by electrafyed
Summary: Leave it to Artemis Fowl to fall in love with a dangerous anomaly. Leave it to a dangerous anomaly to fall in love with Artemis Fowl. Artemis/OC. Set after TLG, but I messed with everyone's ages a bit, and also Root's alive, cause I love him. Lots of fluff, please don't hate me! Read maybe? I love you!
1. Prologue

**So here it is... my really crazy fanfiction. As a challenge with my friends, I actually wrote this about myself falling in love with Artemis Fowl. One of them dared me to put it up on here... This is pre-written, and there should be usual updates. **

**It's a bit fluffy and a bit strange... But give it a try? **

* * *

Artemis Fowl II was in his office when he got the call.

"Holly," he greeted upon answering the phone.

"Artemis." Her tone was mostly friendly, with a hint of professionalism. A work call, then. They needed something from him.

"What can I do for you? Need help saving the world again?"

"Don't get cocky, mud boy. We can end you." Commander Root's voice came through the phone and Artemis laughed.

"I await your attempt eagerly. Now, you must have some purpose of calling me."

"It's a mud girl. In the states. She's figured us out, somehow," Holly said.

"She knows of the fairy race? How?" Artemis tried to keep the curiosity out of his voice. Perhaps he could have some competent competition from this girl.

"We don't know. She's written all about it on a blog. We need you to discourage her."

"Me?" Artemis sounded almost innocent. "Aren't you afraid I'll team up with her or some such nonsense?"

"We don't want it to go public. If one of our officers were to go, the press would find out."

"So? Just mindwipe her, game over."

That didn't work with you, did it? If this thing went public, the underworld would panic. Just handle it, or so help me, I will come myself," Root threatened, tired of the teen's snide remarks.

"I've sent you the details," Foaly's voice cut in. "Try not to do anything illegal." Then, the call ended.

* * *

Artemis looked over the girl's file carefully. He didn't quite understand-everything about the girl was normal. She got straight A's in school, but that was hardly worth anything, and seemed to like the internet a whole lot, if her browser history was anything to go by.

How did she uncover the fairies?

If he was being completely logical, he would just send Butler to make a few threats. However, he could feel curiosity getting the better of him. He wanted to meet this girl, understand how she found out. Quickly, he booked the nearest hotel to her small town that would meet his standards and told Butler to fuel up the plane.

He informed his parents of his plans, and they reluctantly agreed.

"This is the last time you get involved with those fairies, though," his mother insisted. "Promise?"

"Yes," he said, crossing his fingers behind his back despite himself. "I promise."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Review if you hate it or love it, I want to hear from you either way. Or, you could just hit that follow button at the bottom, that would be nice.**

**~Electra**


	2. A Meeting

**Hello! Thank you to those of you who have reviewed or followed this, it literally makes me all jumpy with happiness! Here's some more strangeness, just for you. I even went through and changed all of the names in here, because they were my real name and my friends' real names, so that's like a whole 5 minutes worth of time spent.**

* * *

I never knew my real dad. I didn't even know I had a "real dad" until my stepdad sat me down and told me when I was twelve. At first I was angry—they had lied to me my whole childhood—but it soon faded into acceptance. I was never much like my dad, anyways, and I always thought I related more to my mom.

My mom didn't like to talk about my real dad much. She said his name was Blaze, and that he disappeared before my mom even knew that she was pregnant. Soon afterwards, she married my stepdad, who already had three children, all of them older than me.

Regardless of our broken family structure, we got on well as a whole family. Even though I had no blood relation to them, my sisters were never anything but sisters to me. Nicole, Jessica, Brittanie, and I weren't particularly close, but we had nothing against each other, either.

When I was fourteen, all of my sisters had moved out and I found myself to be an only child. As things got quieter around the house, my curiosity started to get the better of me about my real dad. I began snooping through my mom's things when she wasn't home, and looking through the basement when she was.

It was during spring break when I found the letter. I was in the basement, going through the closet under the stairs. There wasn't much room, but being short, the height didn't bother me. It was in a yellow photo album, I believe, and at first I didn't see it at all. There were pictures—pictures of my real dad.

He was a short, small person, who looked old and young at the same time. His dark hair was cut short and his ears were pointed, which went along with his angular face. I knew it was him because to the side was my mom's handwriting—BLAZE.

In one of the picture slots was a folded up piece of paper that read "To my Future Child."

It was impossible. He couldn't have known that I existed, could he? Regardless of the alarms going off in my head, I reached out and unfolded the paper. It was a strange texture, sort of like recycled paper felt.

Dearest Child,

Before you begin to think ill thoughts about me, know that leaving you and your mother was the hardest thing I have ever done. I did it to protect you, and if circumstances had been otherwise, I hope I could have been a proper father.

Your mother doesn't know the truth about me, and I beg you to keep it that way. It is a hard thing to understand—what I am, what my people are—but because you are my daughter it will be easier for you to comprehend.

A long time ago, more races used to live on the surface of the earth. Among those were the fairies. There was a war and the fairies were driven underground, away from the humans. They are still there today, and that is where I came from. I'm an elf—and you are a true rarity. You are half human, half elf. When you are old enough, you will find this letter due to a charm I have placed on it. You must be prepared for anything. Soon, things will become clear unto you, and perhaps we can meet.

Help is coming. Fate shall lead him to you.

Be careful, and endeavor to believe my words.

All my love,

Your father

I wasn't quite sure how to react. I looked again at the picture—there was something inhuman about him. _That's crazy,_ I told myself. But I couldn't help but wonder—

I folded the letter back up and stuck it in my pocket. I shook my head, thinking that maybe this was all just an elaborate dream.

As much as I tried, I couldn't keep my mind off it. I began to research, and found that some things online matched the letter's claims. I began posting my research on a blog in hopes that maybe my father would find it and try to contact me. I knew he probably wouldn't and that it was impossible for him to know it was me—if any of this was actually real—but I was desperate.

I was usually great in school, but I found my grades dropping. My determination to find my father was so fierce I was ignoring what had been vital to me before—schoolwork.

Two weeks after I found the letter, it was an early Monday in school. I had found a lot on the fairies, but it was difficult to tell what was real and what wasn't. Most websites said that fairies were ruled by a law that had existed for centuries. It kept them from going into buildings without permission and other felonies. Also, it was said that they had to refill their energy every so often, on full moons, and that they could heal people using this magic.

I was really starting to believe in all of this. Certainly, I was going crazy.

"McKayla?" my friend Brianna said, shocking me out of my reverie.

I found myself in 3rd hour, language arts. I groaned as I read the board—pass your reading logs in—because I had, once again, forgotten.

"Yeah, sorry," I answered. "Just thinking."

"You've been doing a lot of that lately," she remarked, but commented no further when I didn't reply.

I muddled through the rest of the class and made my way through lunch. My friends Kyra and Star saw my thoughtful face and remained silent throughout.

"Is this still about that letter, McKayla?" Star asked when we were walking to our next class. She was one of the few I had told.

"You read it. You know there's a mystery in there. I just have to solve it," I remarked, then stormed to advisory.

School finally ended and I walked outside to meet my mom.

"How was school?" she asked as she drove me home.

"Fine. Boring," I said, looking out the window of the car. As the letter had asked, I hadn't told her anything about what my father had said. I was afraid she wouldn't believe me anyways.

We were walking into the house when a figure appeared in front of us. He pointed what looked to be a gun at me and my mom and I froze.

"Stop!" he shouted. "Freak of nature."

He was wearing a black jumpsuit and had—incredibly—wings. Sunglasses covered his eyes. Another one appeared to his left, looking exactly the same. I concluded that they must be fairies. At the same time, I concluded that I was either dreaming or perhaps needed to be escorted to the nearest insane asylum.

My mouth was open and forming the word "what" when a small black car sped into the driveway and a gigantic man stepped out. He was holding a large gun, pointing it at the fairies.

"The name's Butler," he said, grinning. "Perhaps you've heard of me?"

The fairies looked at each other, eyes wide, and disappeared.

I glanced at my mom, who seemed to be both confused and surprised, and then said, "Thanks, I think. Who are you?"

Butler was a very tall, muscular man wearing an expensive suit and sunglasses. Instead of responding, he moved to the passenger side of the car and out stepped the creepiest looking teenager I've ever seen.

"Artemis Fowl II, pleased to meet you," he said outstretching a hand. I took it cautiously and looked him over. He had deathly pale skin and black hair, cut in a short, precise style. He was dressed like a business man, wearing a suit that had to be fitted especially for him. He was a few inches taller than me and had an air of power about him, despite the fact that he couldn't be much older than me.

"I'm—"

"McKayla Freemen, I know." The teen smirked and looked at my mom. "And you must be Mrs. Freemen."

My mom nodded, a confused expression on her face.

"Who are you?" I asked again. "What are you doing here?"

"Criminal mastermind. Human representative of the fairy race. It might be easier if you came with us," he said briskly, eyeing my mother. "Alone."

"Fairy?" my mom asked, but for the moment, we both ignored her.

"And why would I do that?"

Artemis smirked again. "Because, Ms. Freemen, someone just tried to kill you, and should it happen again, I have a manservant with a very large gun."

My mind raced. The letter from my father, which I always kept with me, seemed to be heavy in my pocket. What if this "Artemis Fowl II" was the one that was supposed to save me? And surely, if those pixies had come, there'd be others.

"Mom," I said slowly. "It's to do with dad. My real dad. It's about who he was, and who I am by relation, and I need protection."

"You don't know these people," she protested, but she had a resigned look on her face. I wondered if she knew more than she was letting on.

She was right. I didn't know Artemis. But once again, the letter wormed its way into my thoughts. _Fate shall lead him to you. _Fate certainly had pushed Artemis and I together. I always made it a point to follow my gut, and right now it was telling me to go with Artemis Fowl.

"Artemis," I said, moving past my mom, "how long will I be staying?"

* * *

**Yay, you actually made it through without running screaming from the computer! Does that mean it's not all bad? I know that it's a bit strange that McKayla would just randomly go along with a strange teen because of a threat to her life, but maybe we can just pretend that everyone is a crazy as me and would just play along with it? And also let's say that McKayla's mom is like super free with stuff and is just like, "yeah honey, go on ahead without me."**

**Review? Possibly? Or hit follow? **

**I love you all! Seriously!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**~Electra **


	3. A Smile

**Greetings! I squealed when I saw I had another follower and more reviews! Thank you! Here's more crazy.**

* * *

Chapter Two: A Smile

"Butler, if you could take us to the hotel, please," Artemis ordered. We were seated in the backseat of the car. The doors locked and I suddenly felt claustrophobic.

"Care to explain?" I said dryly, tapping my fingers on the armrest.

"Why were those fairies after you?" Artemis asked, ignoring my question.

"I don't know," I lied. My secret was dangerous one, apparently. Should I really trust a random rich kid with a giant bodyguard that showed up at my door?

"Oh, I think you do. There must be some reason."

"Yes, and those fairies just tried to kill me because of it. Should I really trust you?"

Artemis looked unsurprised, answering with a simple, "Yes."

"What do you want with me, anyways?" I was getting impatient with his know-it-all attitude.

"I have connections with the People. They wanted me to inform you to stop blogging about them, as they'd really like to stay hidden," he replied in a bored tone. "I was just going to make a threat, then leave, but you have rather intrigued me. How did you find out about the fairies?"

"Why didn't they come in person?" I asked. Here he was, spewing facts about my life, and daring to ask _me _the questions.

"They were busy with other affairs. They try not to concern themselves with the mud people," Artemis answered distractedly. I pretended like the term 'mud people' made sense and he went on, "But we're not here to talk about them. How did you discover the fairies?"

I remained silent. He was going to have to prove himself if I was going to tell him anything.

* * *

Nothing, Artemis decided, was going to plan. He had come to meet the girl, only to find her with neutrinos aimed at her head. He hadn't even had to order Butler to stop them. Likewise, he hadn't even thought about bringing the girl along with him.

McKayla's story got more curious as time went on. She looked normal enough—T-shirt and jeans, brown hair, blue-green eyes, but what was her story?

She was smart, at least—she had realized that she needed his protections and had come with him. However, she refused to tell him what anything—and as much as he tried, Artemis couldn't figure it out. The pursuit of knowledge had ruled over Artemis for most of his life, and this was no exception. He would find out, eventually.

When they arrived at the hotel, Artemis had Butler get the room next to theirs for McKayla. He took the girl to her room and was suddenly struck with inspiration.

"If I somehow prove that I am trustworthy, will you tell me what you are?"

McKayla blinked, sitting on her bed. "_What _I am? I'm a human being, obviously."

"I think you're more than that, aren't you, Ms. Freeman?" Artemis said smugly. By the look on her face, Artemis figured that he was correct.

McKayla tapped nervously with her fingers on the armrest of the chair. A nervous habit, Artemis reasoned. It surprised him to find himself the slightest bit guilty at bringing it on.

"Am I to drop everything and come with you then? For how long?"

"You'll find that Fowl Manor has sufficient security to keep you safe," Artemis said, avoiding the second question. "Ireland, if you were wondering."

McKayla sighed and ducked her head, sunlight from the window shining off of her hair. When she looked back up at him, her eyes were shining and they held each other's gaze for a moment. She nodded once.

With that, Artemis strode out the room, pulling the door firmly closed behind him.

* * *

The room was a bit grand for a single person, I decided. It had a fireplace, a couch, two large chairs, a desk, and two king size beds in the main room. The bathroom had a large shower and a bathtub, and it was evident that the Fowls had money to spare, if Artemis was paying for a room like this.

I had run upstairs to pack a small bag before leaving, so when Artemis left I prepared myself for bed. I turned the shower on hot, thinking that if I was lucky it would just scald away my troubles. My mind, however, wouldn't rest, and kept creeping back to thoughts on Artemis Fowl. When our eyes had locked, I felt like his bright blue eyes were staring straight into me. He seemed to be older than he actually was, and know more than anyone else in the world. Being with him—it made me feel—

_Safe, _my mind provided. My heart protested like it wanted to say something else.

I carefully removed my dad's letter from my pants pocket and into my bag, putting it between my coat and the bottom of the bag for safekeeping.

Suddenly, I found the whole situation funny. Here I was, in a 5-Star hotel, along with Artemis Fowl II (who was presumably rich) and his half-giant manservant Butler, who were protecting me from evil fairies who were out to get me because I'm half elf.

I laughed on impulse. Perhaps it was just the stressful day I had, but soon I was lying on the bed in my pajamas giggling like there was no tomorrow. On a whim I pulled out my phone and, after texting my mom to confirm my safety, I responded to Brianna's "how are you" message.

"Oh, just kidnapped by a rich genius," I wrote. She thought I was joking.

The next morning, I was awakened by Butler opening my door slightly and yelling, "Rise and shine!"

There was an evident hint of sarcasm behind the words when he said them.

I had slept surprisingly well for a girl with a criminal next door. Exhaustion had no doubt taken over, and the expensive bed probably helped. I realized upon waking that I had halfway expected to wake up back home to find it had been a dream. Now that last night's delirium had worn off, I actually came to terms with my surroundings. What was I thinking, running off with these two? Why did my mom even let me come?

"It's to do with dad. My real dad. It's about who he was, and who I am by relation, and I need protection," I had said. My mother had accepted this. She probably _did _know something. Even if my father hadn't told her, my mom was smarter than she seemed, and probably figured a few things out herself.

I pulled myself out of bed and got myself ready for the day, putting on a pink sweater and black skinny jeans and French braiding my hair to the side. I put on makeup out of habit, not, of course, to impress a certain kid genius, then retrieved my letter and stuck it in my back pocket, feeling a bit guilty over not telling Artemis about it.

_That's ridiculous, _I thought. _You don't even know him. _

No, I didn't know him. But I couldn't shake the feeling that I wanted to know him.

* * *

Artemis woke up early, as usual, and began to fabricate a story to tell Holly. He decided that simply telling the truth but withholding a few details would be best.

He had thought about simply telling Holly about the situation, but he only knew so much himself, and he didn't want to tell anyone something that could cause them to hurt McKayla.

_What? _His mind screamed. _Professional curiosity, _he explained to himself. _I just don't want anything to happen before I find out what she is. I don't want to lose her trust before I gain it. _

Butler hadn't slept last night, despite the two-room hotel room Artemis had paid for. Instead he had stood guard outside McKayla's and Artemis's rooms. Butler, Artemis reasoned, was a cautious person, and he wanted to make sure McKayla didn't sneak off. However, part of Artemis realized it was more for McKayla's safety than her confinement. His old friend had taken an immediate liking to the girl, for some reason.

Artemis got dressed in one of his usual suits and pulled out his phone. Foaly had rigged his computers to receive phone signals so that they wouldn't have to bother with communicators.

"Mud boy," Foaly greeted. "Seen any evil fours today?"

Artemis ignored the jibe. "Hello, Foaly. Is Holly around?"

"She's busy. There's a rumor of a half-fairy half-human child or some such nonsense and riots are beginning to break out."

Artemis took a second to store that information away for later use. "Well, you'll be happy to know that the girl has been taken care of."

"What did you do?" Foaly's voice was accusing, as it always was with Artemis.

"Nothing illegal. I just recommended a few things, she agreed, and that was all."

"Did Butler happen to be holding a large gun?"

"Perhaps."

Foaly agreed to pass on the information to Holly and Commander Root and said goodbye. Next, Artemis had to call his mother.

"Arty! How is your trip? Are you coming home today?" Angeline appeared on the video-enabled phone.

"Hello, mother—mummy," Artemis corrected himself, as he always did when he was preparing to conceal some of the truth. "Everything is fine, although there has been a small unforeseen dilemma. We are leaving today, we will probably be arriving home tomorrow."

"Dilemma? What dilemma?"

"The girl… McKayla. She is more interesting than I previously thought. She will be staying with us for a while." Artemis braced himself—he knew what was coming next.

"Interesting? Arty, do you fancy her?"

Artemis sighed, but even he couldn't stop his face from turning slightly red. "No, mummy. My interest is purely professional. When she arrives, you shall have to have a servant buy her clothes, we're traveling light."

Angeline laughed. "Don't be silly, I'll take her shopping myself. It's been awhile since I've had a day out."

"Of course, mother. Just be sure to bring Juliet with you. There are certain… political enemies that we must take caution with when it comes to her."

"Yes, alright. Do be careful, Arty."

"I always am," he responded, then hung up and sighed.

"Butler!" he called, sure that his friend was listening. "Wake up our guest."

* * *

I was sitting on one of the two armchairs in the room when there was a knock at the door. I would have gotten up to let them in, but I had a feeling it was Artemis, who would have a key to the door.

"Come in!" I called. I put my phone, which I had been using to text my mom, back in my pocket. The door opened and Artemis stood in the doorway, hands clasped behind his back.

"We will be having breakfast downstairs," he said, "if you would like to come. Then we will be heading to Fowl Manor. You are packed?"

I nodded. Sensing we wouldn't be staying long, and also seeing that I had near to nothing with me, I had been able to gather everything up this morning.

"To breakfast then? Unless you would like to dawdle here all day?" Artemis asked impatiently.

I ignored his sarcasm and followed him out the door. We met Butler in the hallway and headed for the in-hotel restaurant. We were on the 3rd floor and took the elevator down. A waiter showed us to our seats in a large area near the lobby. There were about 25 round tables, all with white tablecloths and a vase filled with flowers. We ordered drinks, Artemis lecturing the waiter about Irish spring water and ice cubes.

Butler rolled his eyes and I laughed at the pair.

"So, Artemis," I said, trying out his name slowly. "Isn't that a Greek goddess or something?"

Artemis looked slightly annoyed. "Artemis was the goddess of the hunt," he said agitatedly, then seemed to catch himself and shrug. "It's my father's name."

"I like it. It's different," I said, then mentally berated myself for saying something so awkward. Artemis didn't seem to notice, his mouth twitching in an almost-smile. I grinned, because I had a feeling that he wasn't one for smiles and petty amusement.

It was 10:00 and despite it being late in the morning the restaurant was busy, so it took a few minutes for someone to take our orders.

"I'm Kylie and I'll be your server today." A peppy waitress with blond hair eventually arrived at our table. She wore a white shirt and dark pants and was looking at Butler expectantly, as he appeared to be the leader in our group.

"You really should stop sleeping with the manager," Artemis remarked. "That can get you fired."

Kylie stared at him, dumbstruck as he proceeded to order crepes. Somehow through her surprise she got down our orders—waffles for me, bacon and eggs for Butler—and left. I giggled as she glanced nervously back at Artemis.

"What?" Artemis asked, oblivious.

"You don't just go around _saying _things like that. Society doesn't work that way. How'd you even know?"

"She went out of her way to pass by the manager. He touched her wrist, whispered in her ear." He rolled his eyes as if it were obvious. Butler looked unsurprised, like it had happened before. _It probably has, _I realized.

A few minutes later our food arrived and we ate in silence. Afterwards, we went upstairs to grab our stuff-or rather, Butler and I grabbed our stuff while Artemis watched—and got into the car. Once again, Artemis sat in the backseat next to me and Butler drove.

"Tell me what you know of the People," Artemis ordered.

I told him the things I knew, and he almost looked impressed. "What you have is basically correct. You missed a few things, though."

He proceeded to go through a few things about the fairies, such as the _Mesmer, _shielding, and the gift of tongues. He talked about the different types of fairies and I paid close attention when he talked about elves, hoping to hear something about myself.

This was when it hit me that I actually believed all of this—fairies, elves, my father—the whole thing. And I was beginning to think that Artemis—strange and snotty as he may be—was the person that was destined to save me and help me on my way.

"Are we going to the airport?" I asked. Upon looking out the window, I doubted the possibility of that.

"Of sorts," Butler answered smoothly. "I will be your pilot today."

"Is that legal, just flying an American into Ireland like this?"

Artemis smirked. "Does it matter?"

I rolled my eyes, adopting his high-and-mighty tone. "Well, if you're Artemis Fowl II, criminal mastermind, apparently not."

First, he looked a bit miffed, but his face relaxed as I laughed. Then for a fraction of a second, I saw Artemis Fowl smile for the first time in my life.

* * *

**What did you think? If you're feeling generous, send me a review or hit follow. **

**May fives and good fortune follow you! I love you! :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Electra**


	4. A Secret

**Dear people who followed/reviewed my story,**

**I LOVE YOU. A lot. You're all amazing! **

**Here's more insanity, brought to you by Electra.**

**Note: I forgot to mention that in this, Commander Root is still alive, because I thought it was totally uncool that he died, but you probably figured that out by now. :)**

* * *

Chapter Three: A Secret

"Don't you need a co-pilot, or something?" McKayla asked as they loaded onto the plan. They had arrived at a small private hangar and Butler was preparing the plane for flight.

Butler shrugged. "In case of an emergency, Artemis can fly the plane."

Artemis couldn't help but feel smug when McKayla look impressed.

The interior of the plane was two rows of five seats, a flat screen TV, a drinks bar (alcoholic for Artemis's business guests only), and a bathroom in the back. McKayla walked onto the plane and chose the third seat of the right row. Artemis analyzed whether that was a number of habit or random (habit) then sat across from her to the left.

Artemis relaxed into the seat and, looking to his right, saw that McKayla looked nervous. Tapping on the armrests-looking out the window—pulling at the bracelets on her wrists—all nervous habits, he noted.

"I can attest to Butler's kill's as a pilot," Artemis said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you can, and I'm sure he's a great pilot, but that doesn't stop me from being nervous," she replied, looking over at him.

Artemis looked perplexed. "Doesn't logic outweigh fear?"

"Maybe for you," McKayla said defensively. "We're not all emotionless."

"I'm not emotionless," Artemis said, frowning. "I just ignore emotions."

McKayla rolled her eyes as if that was a ridiculous statement, then turned back to the window. Artemis shook his head, and then turned his mind to more important things. After all, the family estate could only go without his supervision for so long. If he wasn't careful, his father would waste their billions on something silly like _charity._

* * *

We left around noon, and after our conversation Artemis remained silent. I had nothing to entertain me except my ipod, my kindle, and a blank notebook, which sounds like a lot, but not for someone with the same attention span for me.

I read for a while, but my real life seemed more interesting. Eventually I settled for writing my own stories, writing ridiculous things that made my situation seem less crazy. It made me feel better to think that there were worse things that could happen.

"Artemis?" I said hesitantly. He looked up from staring at nothing, probably thinking up evil schemes or something, and gave me a, "What, I'm busy," expression.

"How do _you _know about the fairies?" I asked.

Artemis shrugged. "How about if you tell me your story, I'll tell you mine?"

"Come on, bargaining s_tories? _Surely you're better than that."

"It's not a story, it's information. Information is important, it's what keeps society going," Artemis lectured. "You should probably get some sleep, the time change will affect your sleeping pattern."

I grinned a little at his rant, but followed his advice. I leaned back my chair and somehow calmed my thoughts enough to fall into a light, dreamless sleep.

I think we may have stopped somewhere for fuel, but the next time I fully woke up we were landing at the Fowl estate.

"Prepare to meet my family," Artemis said. "Don't be alarmed if the twins call you a variety of mispronounced names, they learned them from Juliet, Butler's sister." He smirked, and I found myself wishing to see his smile.

I was hard to imagine Artemis with a family. He seemed so hard and solitary. I wondered if he was more open with them—if he played with his younger siblings or helped his mom around the house. _No, _I decided. _Perhaps not._

We finally hit solid ground. I had seen the manor from the air, but it didn't seem that big from the sky. Upon exiting the airplane, I beheld the tremendous size of Fowl manor. It seemed the Fowls like their manors the same way they liked their manservants—big.

It was surrounded by trees and professional landscaping. A pathway led up to the front doors—that were at least ten feet tall—and I saw a woman was coming out of the house.

"Mother," Artemis greeted as she came closer. "I hope you are well?"

The woman pulled Artemis into a reluctant embrace. "I'm fine, Arty. Won't you introduce me to your guest?"

Artemis stepped away. "Of course. McKayla, this is my mother, Angeline. Mother, this is McKayla Freemen."

I held out my hand, but instead Mrs. Fowl pulled me into a hug, too. I decided that Artemis must have gotten his emotional side from his father.

"Arty's told me all about your troubles with the fairies, dear," she said. "We'll get you settled in here and get you some clothes for your time here."

"Oh, you don't have to—" I started, pulling away.

"It's nothing. I insist," she said putting a hand on my back and leading me inside. I realized that I had left my bag inside the plane, but shrugged when I realized that Butler would probably grab it.

We walked into a spacious front room with a large staircase in the middle, a couch, and a few chairs to the right, a grand piano to the left, and hallways to either side of the staircase. The rest of the family was standing on the foot of the stairs.

You could tell they were a family by the way they held themselves. Even the youngest—twin boys with dark hair and curious eyes—seemed to stand straighter, stare harder, and act greater than anyone else I had met. Aside from the twins there was also a man that had to be Artemis senior, because he looked exactly like him but older, and a young woman. I studied her and with sudden clarity realized that she had to be Juliet—no other girl could have such fire in her eyes (or, indeed, such a big gun on her belt).

"Artemis Fowl I," the man said, holding out his hand.

"McKayla Freemen," I responded, and couldn't help but add, "the first." I grasped his hand. His grip was firm and I felt my ring pinch my fingers.

Introductions were made. The young woman was, as I thought, Juliet, and the two young boys were Myles and Beckett.

"Are you a simple-toon, Kaya?" Myles asked curiously.

I shook my head. "No, but your older brother is, isn't he?"

I both felt and saw Artemis give me a look of condescending anger. I giggled along with the children and Artemis rolled his eyes.

I turned my attention back to the adults as Mrs. Fowl announced, "If you're not too tired from the flight, McKayla, I thought maybe we could go out?"

"Sure," I said. Mr. Fowl and Artemis made their excuses and left, while Myles and Beckett ran off to do whatever rich 3-year-old prodigies do.

Mrs. Fowl left to retrieve her purse, and then she, Juliet and I went out to the car. Soon we were in a small limousine heading to wherever Mrs. Fowl planned on taking me.

"So, tell me about yourself, McKayla," she said after a few minutes, sitting across from me.

So I told her. I told her about my family, my grades, my friends, my love of writing, and even my passion for guitar. I told her everything, except the secret that was staring me in the face-what I really was, what my father was. It felt like I was lying to her—a woman that so kind and caring to me.

Juliet sat next to me, remaining mostly silent. Although she was staff, I could see that her relationship to the family was similar to Butler's—she was a friend, but got paid to protect them.

She seemed somewhat peculiar—she looked serious, with professional black clothes on, but she had a thoughtful expression on her face. There were flashes of color to her outfit—purple glitter mascara, bright pink shoes, a jade ring.

"That," I said, "is a very large ring." I gestured to her right hand.

Juliet grinned. "I use it to add a little extra hurt to my punches." She threw a hit at an invisible enemy.

I grinned back, "That's ingenious! When did you come up with that?"

The ice was broken, and the three of us talked all the way to the shopping center.

We had left around three, and we got there at four. "There" was five or six high class stores that I had never heard of before.

"This looks expensive—" I protested, but Mrs. Fowl cut me off again.

"Really, McKayla, you flew over here in our private plane. You know we have more than enough to buy you a few clothes."

Two hours later, "a few clothes" turned into a whole wardrobe, ranging from the most expensive pair of jeans I've ever gotten to gorgeous dresses I've only dreamed of wearing. I tried to stick to the less expensive clothing, but Mrs. Fowl had an eye for fashion and knew what would look good on me. Unlike most adults, she also respected my style—bright, sparkly, and on occasion, obnoxious.

On the ride back, I finally brought up the subject I had been dancing around.

"Is Artemis—" I started. "Is Artemis always so…?" I faltered, trying to think of an unoffending way to word my question.

"Aggravating?" Juliet suggested.

"Arrogant?" Mrs. Fowl said, and smiled. "He's like that a lot. He has his moments, thought. He'll warm up to you."

I wasn't so sure, but I nodded anyways. I remembered that I should text my mom to confirm that I was okay, as I had told her that we were traveling today. I didn't tell her where, as phones were easily bugged. Especially by technology advanced fairies.

I sent my mom a simple "I'm alive" message, looking up to see a concerned look on Mrs. Fowl's face.

"Does your family know about all this? Do they know where you are?"

"My mom," I said. "I think she knows. IT's to do with my dad, my real dad, and I think she picked up on it when they were together."

Mrs. Fowl nodded and pressed no further. She was probably used to secrets, living in her household. I was glad—even though I was beginning to trust her, I just wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. Partly because it was insane—but also because I felt like it was the only secret I had left.

* * *

**So yeah, since I wrote this based off of me, I had to have Mrs. Fowl spend some money on me. I mean, who doesn't love free shopping sprees? Also I really like cute beckett and myles. **

**If you're still reading this by now, you're fantastic, just so you know. :) Review or Follow?**

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Electra**


	5. An Obsession

**Hey guys! I'd like to do a shoutout to my awesome apprentice, who found this story on here and bombarded me with reviews (that really could be counted as creepy)! MEK, YOU ARE AWESOME! BEST APPRENTICE EVER! :)**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Brace yourselves. Here comes the romance.**

Chapter Four: An Obsession

Artemis was trying to concentrate. It had never been a problem for him before. He stared at the numbers on the screen, and they seemed to stare back accusingly.

_Personification? _Artemis asked himself, disgusted. First smiling, now poetic thoughts?

It was the girl's fault. He couldn't place it—McKayla had simply taken up residence in his thoughts and refused to leave. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw her blue-green ones. Whenever he looked at his hands, he envisioned hers—tapping nervously, writing in a notebook—he saw when their hands met in a handshake—

_The work, _he scolded himself. _Investments, money, gold is power._

But power wasn't all important anymore. According to his father, family was the new objective of the Fowl legacy. Despite himself, he was beginning to understand the idea. Or, at least, he understood the need to pay attention to family.

Stubbornly, he returned to his work with a vengeance. It lasted for about ten minutes until his thoughts wandered and he shut off the computer out of frustration. He left the room (his office) and headed outside.

He thought maybe a walk would clear his thoughts—he wasn't sure because he'd never had this problem in the past. Sure, he'd been interested in girls before—he w_as _a fifteen-year-old boy—but McKayla was different, in so many ways. She was a mystery.

He tried once again to chalk it up to curiosity about her story, but even he could see that it was more than that. Of course it was illogical to think that McKayla would ever feel the same. He was _Artemis Fowl. _He sent grown men running with a single sentence.

He stood straighter and headed inside. He was Artemis Fowl. He didn't need anyone but himself.

* * *

We got back to the manor at around seven and were promptly called for dinner. After assuring me that one of the maids would take my things to my room, Mrs. Fowl led me to the dining room—a large room with a sparkling chandelier and a circular table with six places set out. Mrs. Fowl had me sit next to her and within moments the rest of the family showed up. Mr. Fowl, followed by the twins, came first, sitting next to his wife. Myles and Beckett sat next to him, leaving a single empty seat next to me.

Artemis walked in and took his seat. My eyes lingered slightly longer than needed.

_Don't even go there, _I scolded myself. _He's Artemis Fowl-he'd never look twice at you._

I quickly turned my attention to dinner. Servants brought in the main course—chicken Alfredo—and we ate mostly in silence, aside from a steady commentary from the twins about their day.

The food was delicious, as it should have been, being cooked by a hired professional. When I finished, I reached for my water glass to get a drink, but Artemis raised his hand at the same time and our arms brushed against each other. Our eyes met and I blushed, pulling my hand away quickly.

I felt his eyes linger on me, questioning. When dinner was over I gladly accepted Mrs. Fowl's invitation to have a servant show me to my room.

I was led into the front room, then up the staircase and to the left. After passing a few doors and rooms, we arrived at a cluster of four doors-two on each side of the hallway. The first door on the right led to my room, the servant informed me, and breakfast would be at nine in the dining room, but I could sleep in and eat on my own if I so wished.

I thanked her and entered my room. It was a cream-white color and was reminiscent of a hotel—white sheets and bedding, big fluffy pillows, a nightstand with a radio/iPod docking station, a desk, and a doorway leading into a bathroom. A few things showed the family's wealth, however. There was an HP laptop sitting on the desk, a walk-in closet, and an expensive-looking shower.

It was a great room. I couldn't ask for anything more. But, taking in the pristine white, I found myself wishing for my own bed back home. I missed my favorite black-and-white blanket, my polar bear stuffed animal, and I even missed my old creaky double bed. I missed my slow silver laptop name Fantastical and I missed my acoustic guitar and short afternoons spent laying on my bed trying to learn the latest pop son on my guitar.

It had only been two days, but I had a feeling I wouldn't be returning there for a while.

I opened the closet and found the clothes I had received there. My bag was sitting on an armchair in the corner. I took out my iPod and set it onto the docking station, turning it on to my favorite playlist.

I smiled sadly as I heard the familiar music. "There," I said out loud to myself. "Home sweet home."

"So it is," I heard a voice say, and I spun around to see Artemis standing in the open doorway. I tried to keep myself from being mortally embarrassed that he had just walked in on me talking to myself.

"Oh, Artemis," I said, laughing. "You scared me."

Artemis shrugged. "I scare a lot of people."

I laughed at him. "That's true. You're the most intimidating teenage I've ever met!" _And the most interesting, _I added silently.

He tapped his foot and seemed to be debating something. Finally, he shook his head and said, "Would you like to go for a walk? We should be safe from your enemies on the grounds."

I smiled, mildly surprised. Artemis didn't seem like the type of person to go on walks. _You've known him for 48 hours, _I reminded myself. It felt like I had known him forever.

"Yeah," I answered. "I'd like that."

I grabbed a black jacket I had brought from home and followed him out the door. I found myself debating how close I could stand next to him without being a creeper.

Upon arriving outside we took a path leading around the back of the manor. "How long will I be staying here?" I asked, plunging my hands into my coat pockets to keep myself from grabbing his.

"However long you need to. I haven't figured out your mystery yet, but I assume it won't be going away?"

I noted the word "yet." He fully expected to figure me out, sooner or later.

"No," I said. "I don't think it will."

An awkward silence descended. When it seemed that Artemis wasn't going to break it, I did.

"So, are you in school, or…?" I trailed off, not sure what to suggest.

"Online college, under various aliases. Technically I'm homeschooled, now that my mother gave up on both private and public schooling," he answered briskly.

"Back at home, I'm in 8th grade. I'm not as advanced as you, of course, but I do get straight A's and I'm in geometry." I clenched my fist. That was a stupid thing to say. He wouldn't care about whether I'm in geometry or not.

"I rather think I wouldn't like you if you were as advanced as me," Artemis said. "I hate competition."

I tried not to interpret that as Artemis telling me that he _does _like me. "You would," I said, rolling my eyes.

He smiled.

I loved his smile. It lit up his whole face, added color to his pale skin. When he smiled—truly smiled, not one of his smirks or grins—it was amazing. He was amazing.

_Stop it!_ I thought, alarms going off in my head. But I couldn't stop. I took my hand out of my jacket. It was a feeble hope, a ridiculous notion. I looked up at his face, and as we locked eyes, an understanding seemed to travel between us.

I felt his hand grasp mine and a shot of adrenaline ran through me. In an unspoken agreement, neither of us mentions it as our fingers weaved together. We kept walking and I was amazed at how natural it seemed to be.

"Do you play any instruments?" he asked me after a few moments.

"Guitar, mostly. I play clarinet in school in band. Do you?"

"Piano, but only because mother insisted."

Conversation like this continued, his presence steady at my side. I felt like I was gathering facts about him—adding information to my mental library just about Artemis. I didn't think about what it all meant, whatever "it" was. I didn't think about my feelings, or his feelings, because that could all wait.

All that mattered was him. All that mattered was us. I couldn't deny it anymore. I glanced at his all-knowing, reassuring blue eyes and I confirmed my status with him—obsessed.

* * *

Artemis was trying to solve a puzzle. What did it mean? He glanced at McKayla, her eyes twinkling, and wondered what hand holding meant in her book. He wasn't a normal teenager—he didn't know how friends behaved, where handholding was on the scale.

He was tempted to ask her, but afraid that if he did she would see just how alien he truly was. What sort of teenager didn't even know how other teenagers acted? He gripped McKayla's hand tighter. Whatever this was, whatever it was called, he intended to keep her as close as he was allowed.

When they arrived back at the manor, McKayla tried to let go of his hand, but Artemis held on for a moment more. Then he let go, walked McKayla back to her room, and watched as she disappeared behind the door.

He tried to convince himself one more time that it was a casual interest. His mind wandered back to their intertwined fingers and he shook his head.

_Interest, _he thought, rolling his eyes. _Try casual obsession. _

* * *

**So here we are. Don't worry, the next chapter is the one we've all been waiting for! **


	6. A Kiss

**Hey team! How is everyone on this lovely day? I love you more than Artemis loves gold! **

**This is it. This is THE chapter. It's a bit cliche, but I think you'll love the ending anyways, it's full of cuteness. **

Chapter Five: A Kiss

I didn't sleep that night. Distracted by thoughts of both Artemis and my father, my mind went from thought to thought at a hundred miles an hour. The sleep I did manage to get was spent tossing and turning.

And then, sometime in the early morning, calm clarity came to me. All I needed was to tell Artemis of my elf father. He would know what to do—he always did. Artemis, with his serious blue eyes and endearing arrogance and ineptitude at social situations, would always have a solution—simply because he was Artemis Fowl.

Comforted by this thought I finally fell asleep.

Suddenly it was 8:00 AM and time for me to was up. I was tempted to sleep in, but I wanted to catch Artemis after breakfast and tell him the truth. I took a shower and got dressed in some of my new clothes—dark blue jeans and a bright pink sweater—then straightened my hair with a flat iron that was in the bathroom. I couldn't help but wonder if Artemis liked straight hair.

With that thought n my head, I started evaluating my outfit and makeup, then caught myself.

_Nope, _I thought. _Not gonna happen. _

I walked out of my room at around 8:55, only to run into Artemis, who came out of the room across from mine. He had a smartphone in his hand and barely even glanced up at me.

"Hey, Artemis," I said.

"Hello," he said distractedly. My heart sank. I guess I thought things would be different after last night. I had a ridiculous hope that maybe I wasn't the only person that had feelings for the other.

But that wasn't him—that wasn't Artemis. He didn't do feelings or emotions. I had been a fool to think he would.

I didn't tell him my secret. I was too heartbroken.

Breakfast was long. Artemis spared me no glances, not even when he got up and excused himself for a business meeting. I only saw him once more that day, leaving the manor with Butler trailing obediently behind him.

* * *

"What's going on between you and McKayla?" Butler asked Artemis.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," he replied smoothly. They were in the car, driving to the meeting.

"Come on, Artemis. Last night you were taking a romantic walk with her and this morning you didn't even look at her, not to mention going to this completely unnecessary meeting. I may not be a kid genius, but I can read the signs."

Artemis sighed. "I'm just sparing myself from further heartbreak, that's all. It's obvious she's not interested."

"Not interested? Did you see the look on her face when you were ignoring her?"

"Passive acceptance?" Artemis asked disinterestedly.

"No, it was pure misery. You need to go back there and tell her how you feel."

Artemis shook his head, agitated. "I'll handle my own personal life, thank you."

"Artemis—"

"No." His tone was final. Butler only hoped his employer would come to his senses soon. There were only so many people willing to put up with Artemis, and if Artemis passed this opportunity up—

Butler shook his head and laid his hand on the knife at his belt. Well, Artemis could only run so fast, if it came to that.

* * *

I spent most of the day with Juliet. She was in charge of the twins, so I followed them around, helping where I could and engaging in friendly conversation.

Myles and Beckett were mischievous toddlers and there wasn't a moment that they weren't scheming something. The upside to this was that I was busy enough to avoid thoughts of Artemis and my stupid heartbreak.

"Kaya," Beckett asked seriously at one point. "Is Arty your boyfriend?"

I shook my head sadly. "No."

"But you wish he was." I looked up at Juliet to see her examining my face. "Don't you?"

I bit my lip. "Am I really that transparent?"

"Well, don't worry, Artemis is completely oblivious."

"Good. I intend to keep it that way," I said, busying myself with my phone.

Juliet grabbed my phone out of my hand and snapper her fingers. "Don't be daft, have you even met Artemis? He ignores emotions—but he does have emotions, and he has some serious ones for you."

I shook my head. "Why would _Artemis Fowl _see anything in me?"

"You have no idea, do you?" Juliet asked. "Never mind. If you want proof, I'll ask Butler. Artemis tells him everything."

I sighed, exasperated. She was in for a nasty surprise when she found out that Artemis didn't spare me a second thought.

* * *

Later that night, Juliet and Butler met up in Butler's room.

"We have a problem," they both said at the same time.

"Artemis?" Juliet guessed. Butler grinned in response.

"McKayla?" he asked back.

"She's absolutely crazy about him."

Butler inclined his head. "Artemis used the word 'heartbreak' in a figurative way."

Juliet was genuinely surprised. "So they're both head over heels. What are we going to do about it?"

"We're going to have to trick them. Otherwise, Artemis is going to mess this up."

The siblings grinned at each other. And anyone that knew the Butlers knew that they only thing more foreboding than their guns was their grins.

* * *

The next day started out the same as the last one. I got up, got ready, and headed for breakfast. Artemis and I dodged around each other, tensions rising every time our eyes met.

I ran into Juliet, intent on another day spent avoiding Artemis.

"There's a video I want to show you," she said upon seeing me. "Come on."

I followed her through the manor, suspecting nothing until she shoved me into a room. I saw Artemis standing there and froze, my heart beating wildly in my chest. He stared back, and I wondered what was going on in his amazing mind.

I heard the click of a lock and spun around, grasping the door handle in vain.

"It seems we are trapped here," Artemis said in his usual business tone.

"Thank you, captain obvious," I muttered, then turned around to face him. I was suddenly aware of the close quarters . We were in a closet of some kind.

I grinned—I couldn't help it, around him. "What did Butler do to get you in here?"

Artemis grimaced. "I was carried. It was terrible."

I laughed at the mental image. "Juliet used trickery. Led me in here, and then pushed me in when I was unsuspecting. It's all rather cliché, isn't it?"

"I suppose they want us to talk or something? I wasn't aware there was anything to talk about."

I crossed my arms. "Oh, yes, there is. Why," I asked, poking him in the shoulder, "have you been avoiding me?"

Artemis frowned, looking thoughtful. "I…I was under the impression that you would prefer it that way due to my… growing attachment to you."

I took a step backwards, bumping into the wall. Did I just hear him say that? "_Your _attachment to _me?_ This whole time I thought it was because of _my _'growing attachment,' as you put it, to _you._"

A mixture of surprise and disbelief washed over me and I smiled as Artemis struggled with my statement.

"What… are you saying…?"

I savored the moment, knowing this would be one of the only times I would ever be quicker than him. Then, crossing my fingers behind by back, I stepped forward and kissed him.

It was quick and simple, but when our lips met my heart skipped a beat. Artemis pulled away, smiling with a hint of confusion to his face.

"But I—Are you—We—" he stuttered.

"Shut up, Artemis," I said firmly. Then I kissed him again. This time, his arms wrapped around me and he kissed me back.

* * *

Juliet pulled away from the keyhole and looked up at her older brother.

"It's gone quiet. Should I open the door?"

Butler nodded. They were both unsurprised, but amused, to find Artemis and McKayla mid-kiss. McKayla looked embarrassed, while Artemis, ever calm, simply blinked at them.

"It's about time," Butler said simply. Juliet beamed beside him, her eyes flicking between the two teens.

"Yes, I'd say so," Artemis said, dusting off his jacket, then taking McKayla's hand in his. "Three days is much too long."

It had been meant as a sarcastic comment, but it didn't come out that way. McKayla giggled and he smiled.

"Does this mean we can come up with a couple name for you?" Juliet asked suddenly.

Artemis groaned and McKayla bounced excitedly next to him.

"Welcome to life as a taken man," Butler said, clapping a hand on Artemis's shoulder. Artemis squeezed McKayla's hand. He wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Did you love it or hate it? Let me know! Next comes a chapter full of Mckartemis fluff. (yes I came up with a couple name DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT I'M NOT CRAZY)**

**Review/Follow? **

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Electra**


	7. A Truth

**Hey guyz! To the people who followed/favorited(!)/reviewed, **

**You don't even know how much I love you right now. You are my most favorite people in the whole world. I love you more than ice cream (that statement will make more sense when you read this chapter). **

**Here's the next chapter! Don't you just love fluff?**

* * *

Chapter Six: A Truth

It was strange but somehow perfect. It seemed like fate was playing a trick on us—we shouldn't have fit together so well, and we shouldn't have fallen so easily into being together. Even just being in the same room as Artemis was numbered among my favorite moments, multiplied by the knowledge that it was the same for him.

"Are you going to tell your parents?" I asked as we walked down the hallway. After a quick discussion, we had decided to go out. On a date. Our first date.

"I imagine they've rather figured it out on their own," he said, eyeing a camera hanging on the wall.

I smiled. "I guess you had to get your genius from somewhere."

Artemis shrugged. "Are you going to tell your parents?" he asked disinterestedly.

I pulled a face and said, "What am I supposed to say? Hi mom, just calling to tell you that your daughter is dating a teenage criminal mastermind, hope you're okay with that?"

"I don't see why not."

I sighed, but really, I found his lack of social knowledge cute. "Society doesn't work that way," I said, shaking my head. "Maybe I'll work it into one of our conversations."

In a perfect world we would have gotten to the car uninterrupted, but as luck would have it, we ran into Mrs. Fowl at the door. I had a strong suspicion that it was more security cameras than luck, however.

Artemis held firmly onto my hand and I felt a bit awkward, standing with my new boyfriend in front of his mother.

_Boyfriend? _I thought, trying out the word in my head. It seemed like a foreign concept, but a good title for Artemis.

"Where are you two going?" Mrs. Fowl asked suspiciously.

Artemis rolled his eyes. "Mother, don't act like you haven't been watching the security video. We're going out on a date. _Goodbye."_ He stormed out the door, pulling me behind him. I smiled apologetically at Mrs. Fowl and she squealed in return.

"I knew it!" she cried as Butler followed us out the door.

"Why was this so obvious to everyone but us?" I asked Artemis. We got into the back of the car. Artemis pulled me into the seat next to him—it seemed he wasn't planning on letting go of me any time soon.

He shrugged, grinning slightly. "Love is blind, or so I've heard."

Cautiously, I leaned against his shoulder and looked up at him. "Doesn't it usually go differently than this? Don't people go on dates and then start dating and then kiss?"

He released my hand and put his arm around my shoulder. It felt good, natural. "I suppose, but neither of us has ever really been normal, now, have we?"

"I always did like backwards better," I said.

My phone buzzed. It was Brianna. "Hows it going? Why havent you been at school?"

"On a date with my new rich boyfriend. Cant talk," I texted back.

I laughed and showed the text to Artemis when she said back, "Oh rly? Whats his name then?"

He snatched the phone from my hands and, with a smirk on his face, took a picture of us together, sending it to her. Then he typed: "Artemis Fowl II. How do you do? –AF"

I giggled at him, then giggled at us, and at the whole situation. Then, I took back the phone and turned it on silent. Brianna, and whatever questions she would have, could wait. Like I said, I was busy. I was on my first date with Artemis Fowl II, criminal mastermind and kid genius.

Whatever idiot made the mistake of pairing me to him, I wasn't going to be correcting them any time soon.

* * *

Neither of them could figure out where they should go, so Artemis commissioned Butler to find them a suitable place for their first date. Butler was glad for this as he could choose a location that was safe for both of them.

In the end, he chose a downtown area with small local shops and a park. It was a bit of a risk because of all of the hiding places, but with the large crowds witnesses were everywhere, and he had a feeling that these fairies wouldn't want anything to do with humans.

He found a good parking spot and opened the door for Artemis and McKayla. She was a good match for him, Butler thought. Strong enough to keep a hold on Artemis, but caring enough to let his hard sarcasm slip by. Impossibly, Artemis seemed to be good for her, too. He somehow completed her and her strange quirks. She seemed to need someone to control—she needed someone that would put up with her rules. However, she also needed someone that would protest the rules and keep her in check.

Butler scanned the crowds as Artemis and McKayla headed off for the shops, McKayla arguing adamantly about ice cream. Butler waited, then followed, content to resign from his role of matchmaker and return to being a bodyguard.

* * *

I insisted on ice cream. After going in to some of the shops, I decided that Artemis was terrible at shopping, even if he was easy with his money like his mother.

"The sun is bright today, isn't it?" I said at one point. In response, Artemis pulled me into a store and bought me sunglasses. In fact, he offered to buy me everything I showed any interest in. As sweet as it was, I was getting a bit tired of his insistence and changed tactics.

"Look, there's an ice cream shop. Let's go get some."

I tugged at his arm and he looked a bit put out. "We're not _seven, _McKayla. We're not children in need of entertainment by way of sugar."

I rolled my eyes. "No, but we are two teenagers on a date. Anyways, what do you have against ice cream?"

Reluctantly, Artemis followed me into the shop.

"I don't have anything against ice cream; it's just a pointless food full of sugar."

"Pointless? It is _not _pointless. It's delicious and a good comfort food…"

If Artemis had a rant on information, I was allowed a rant on ice cream—something that was actually important.

Artemis refused to order anything but vanilla, while I got chocolate chip cookie dough, despite Artemis's grimace. We went outside and sat on a bench in the park. I caught a glimpse of Butler, blending in as much as a man of his size could.

"Come on, Artemis," I said as we ate. "You know you like it."

He shook his head. "No, of course not." He smiled and I knew he was lying.

When I finished my ice cream, I turned to Artemis suddenly, knowing it was time to tell him.

"Artemis, my father is an elf."

He smiled. "I know."

My eyes widened. "What do you mean, you _know?"_

"I heard from my fairy friends that there were rumors of an elf-human hybrid… and here you are facing political dangers with the fairies. Your mother was with you when we met, and she's obviously your real mother, so it had to be your father." He shook his head. "Then there's the obvious physical qualities. Your ears are slightly pointed, your eyes are slanted, and you're below average height."

"Hey," I said seriously. "Did you just call me short?" Of course, Artemis Fowl had figured out my secret. Had I really expected to hide it from him?

"Don't fret," he said. "It's cute."

He said the words with such conviction that I forgave him for being a know-it-all. I took a moment to catalogue the date and time I had heard Artemis say the word c_ute. _

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to give you time to tell me on your own."

Artemis Fowl—_Artemis Fowl_—had put someone else before his own ego? And that person was me? I was angry at him, sure, but I couldn't stay angry with a thought like that.

"Well, I'm telling you now," I said. I pulled my letter out of my pocket, gave it to him, and told him my story. After I finished talking, he read the letter and look up at me.

"You realize that this is written in Gnommish?"

"What? No it's not, it's in English."

I snatched the letter back, examining it. It remained the same as the first day I found it.

Artemis laughed. "I guess we can add 'the gift of tongues' to your fairy abilities."

I shook my head. "What do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes, impatient that I wasn't understanding. "Let's try this: 'can you understand me now?'"

I heard a strange tinkling sound in my ears, but otherwise heard him perfectly. I nodded.

He smirked. "That was in French."

And then I understood, like a wall crashing down on me. My mouth formed an "oh" while I remembered what he had told me about fairies—that they could understand and speak any language.

"Does that mean I can do other things elves can do?"

He shrugged, calculating. "It would only be logical. You'd probably have to do the Ritual first."

He explained about the renewal of power. "There's a full moon in about two weeks. We could try it then," he suggested.

"I guess." It was strange—I had only just come to terms about the fact that I was half elf, but now that Artemis was telling me about my possible fairy abilities, it all seemed true.

"Do you want to find your father, McKayla?" Artemis asked hesitantly. "I can help you with that too."

I hesitated. "I think—maybe I do? I don't even know him, Artemis. What if he doesn't like me?"

"He'd be a fool not to," he said, and my heart did jumping jacks while I stubbornly told it to _calm down. _

"You think so?"

"I know so."

We kissed for the third time that day, and I was sure that things could never get better.

Then I felt a prick on my head. "Artemis!"

He held one of my hairs, grinning sheepishly. "DNA, McKayla!"

I shook my head. He was ridiculously idiotic for a genius sometimes. Then again, he was _my _idiot.

So, instead of getting angry, I let him kiss me in apology.

* * *

**Come on, you didn't seriously think Artemis couldn't figure it out? Also, the whole 'DNA' part was brought to you by my crazy friend Catalina. You can thank her for all 'never gonna happen but extremely cute' moments. (JK, most of those are me, but THAT ONE WAS HER I SWEAR)**

**Have I mentioned that I love you?**

**Follow/Review? Don't worry, I won't think you're creepy or anything if you review and only put two words! **

**Next Chapter: more fluff, mostly. **


	8. A Relationship

**Hey! How is everybody? I hope you are feeling as amazing as you all are! Because I love all of you, here is another chapter!**

**I would never pick favorites but if I did pick favorites I would pick the people who Reviewed/Followed/Favorited(!)! You're awesome!**

**Here's some crazy for your day. Mckartemis fluff, basically, a bit of drama.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: A Relationship

We fell into a sort of pattern. Knowing glances between Artemis's parents and the Butler siblings were among the only things that interrupted our growing romance.

"I don't know a thing about being in a relationship," Artemis said the day after our first date.

"Neither do I," I admitted, "but I think we can figure it out."

I asked him to show me around the manor, which he gladly did. He stood at what seemed to be a safe distance, a few paces away. When he did stand close to me, he fumbled with his hands and had an unsure look on his face. It was cute, but I wanted to have him close.

Eventually, I just reached for his hand and pulled him towards me. "Artemis," I said. "It's okay. You can stand closer."

He scowled as if that wasn't what he had been thinking, but I knew that it was.

One day, Artemis showed me a room at the top of a staircase with a window seat, a desk (also next to a window) and a few couches and chairs. Upon finding it, I fell in love and declared it my favorite room in the house.

"It was my grandmother's sitting room," he said, glancing around the space. "It fits you."

The next day, workers in white uniforms swarmed the house.

"What's going on with them?" I asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Artemis said carefully, an arm around my waist.

I frowned, but had nearly forgotten about the incident until a few days later when Artemis dragged me back up to the window-seat room. The door was locked. Artemis handed me a key and slowly I opened the door.

It had been repainted white. Red and black flowers that seemed to be hand painted decorated the walls. My name in sparkling silver letters had been painted just above the window seat—not fitted with a red cushion with black flowers.

Best of all, a brand new acoustic guitar was sitting in the corner. It was a shiny, brilliant red, with my repeated initials—MAF—running along the edges.

"Don't ask about the cost," Artemis said lightly. "I wanted to do it."

I remembered him standing behind me and spun around to kiss him. Kisses were rare between us, though they had been growing in frequency steadily. Artemis was rarely an affectionate person, and I accepted that about him, because I wasn't, really, either. It made the moments between us all the more special.

"Thank you," I said. "It's perfect."

After that, whenever Artemis was busy I went to my "window room" as I was calling it. As time went on the room became even more "mine," as I brought the laptop from my room and my notebook up there. When he was done with his work, Artemis would join me and if I was lucky, he would tell me about his adventures with the People.

I saw a different side to him. He was a genius, but no one could go through all of that and feel nothing.

Sometimes I would play guitar for him, picking out his favorite classical guitar songs from the guitar books he bought me. The window seat was just wide enough for both of us to sit sideways next to each other. Sometimes we would sit there and not talk at all, just enjoy each other's company.

However, Artemis spent a lot of time in his office, as he couldn't just give up the family business no matter how much his father assured him he could stop. I realized that some of his dealings were a bit less-than-legal. It bothered me, no matter how much I tried to assure myself that Artemis would never take things too far.

We had our first fight over this.

"Artemis," I said bravely one night when we were sitting together in my window room. "Do you ever think about the people on the receiving end of your deals? How they feel?"

Artemis waved a hand. "They probably think, 'job well done' and move on to the next con. All businessmen have shady sides."

"Not all people are criminal, Artemis. Some people have morals and families to support and need that money."

"And some people have too much money. Don't you trust me to choose?"

"Should it really be up to you?"

Artemis left the room, bits of anger showing through his calm demeanor. I felt empty inside, and I regretted even bringing it up. Tears pricked my eyes and I tried not to think about how Artemis felt right now. I hadn't meant to say those things, not really.

_But aren't you correct? _I asked myself.

Was I?

* * *

Artemis stormed through the manor and eventually to his office, where he collapsed into a chair. His heart was beating twice as fast as normal and he had a strange feeling in his stomach.

_Is that remorse? _He asked himself incredulously. No, that was ridiculous.

McKayla should not have told him what to do. She was not in charge of him, and he could make his own decisions, ethical or not. He never stole from anyone who didn't deserve it, anymore, anyways. Not that it mattered.

Artemis spun around in his chair as Butler stormed into the room. "What have you done?" Butler demanded.

Artemis remained silent, calculations going through his head. How long would it be until McKayla apologized? Artemis wasn't going to be doing it, certainly. How long would this last? He was new to these kinds of emotions—but he liked being around McKayla. It made his thoughts clearer and it made him feel...the same way he felt when he solved a puzzle.

"Artemis, you need to apologize, whatever it was you did," Butler said, only slightly softer.

"Why do you assume it was me?" Artemis responded, turning to boot up his computer.

"It doesn't matter if it was you or not," Butler said, turning to leave. "The first thing you need to learn about women is that they are always right."

Artemis concluded that McKayla would have to come to her senses by tomorrow, or possibly the day after. He could wait that long. After all, there was always the work to distract him.

* * *

Artemis and I avoided each other for two days. It took me two days to realize that I never wanted to be apart from him.

I would spend days either wandering the manor or up in my window room. I avoided everyone, even Juliet and Mrs. Fowl, because human interaction was not something I wanted. I ate breakfast and lunch alone, and even though dinner was unavoidable, I stayed silent throughout and made sure I didn't look at Artemis.

My whole life, I've had a thing about being right. I'm always right, to a certain extent. I don't usually apologize or admit that I was wrong, because in my head, I'm not wrong. I was hit with a new uncertainty during this time: what if I _was_ wrong?

On the third day I walked down a path outside and slowly worked up the courage to go find Artemis. I tried to compose what I was going to say in my head. _Artemis, I don't think I was wrong, but maybe we could agree to disagree? _

No. That wouldn't work, would it?

_Artemis—_

I felt a brush against my shoulder and realized that I had just run into the person in question. He had a conflicted look on his face, mixed between calculating and something else.

Was that sadness? I doubted it.

"Artemis—" I started, not having any idea what I was going to say.

"McKayla—" Artemis said at the same time.

Our eyes locked. We didn't need words. Artemis inclined his head. _Maybe you were right, but I'm too proud to say so. _

I nodded my head. _That's enough. _

I offered him my hand, a hopeful expression on my face. He took it, and we continued walking. We didn't really talk—we communicated on a higher level that I didn't really understand, but enjoyed. I wondered if this was what love was like for most people—because surely, what else could this be but love?—and I decided that maybe it was, but Artemis and I had something completely different than everyone else.

* * *

**Whaddya think? Don't worry, I haven't forgotten that McKayla is half elf and in danger, that comes next chapter. *evil laughter***

**I am now open to suggestions, as I am thinking of changing part of what happens next in the story, mostly because it doesn't quite fit all together. If you have an idea for this story (about anything), then tell me!**

**Next Chapter: Holly! **


	9. A Kidnapping

**Hello! How is everyone? Good, I hope? **

**Thank you to the people who have reviewed/followed! I love you!**

**I hope you don't mind that I made Holly have some feelings for Arty? Anyways, Mckartemis fluff, Holly, and then a surprise at the end of this chapter... **

* * *

Chapter Eight: A Kidnapping

Some days, we went out for lunch or dinner. Artemis preferred big, fancy restaurants that required me to wear some of the expensive dresses Mrs. Fowl bought me. Some days, we didn't go anywhere; we just got to know each other. It seemed like the more we knew, the closer we became. Soon, we were nearly inseparable. I even managed to get him to go outside with me every now and then, something that was rare for him.

"What's going to happen when we find my father?" I asked him once. We were walking the grounds of the manor, hand in hand.

"He'll help you with your elf half, and if he so wishes he can come live with us in the manor. Your mother can come, too, if they want to see each other," he said lightly, It was a few days before the full moon, and we had made plans to visit a generally unpopular tree to perform the ritual.

"What if I _do _get elf abilities? Will you still like me even if I'm some sort of freaky magical hybrid?" I asked. It sounded like a joke, coming out of my mouth, but a ridiculous part of me was concerned.

He grabbed my other hand and turned me to face him. "_Nothing _will ever change the way I feel about you. I—"

He stopped, stood straight, and glanced around. "Holly, that had better be you," he said calmly, laying a protective arm around my waist.

Just when I was about to ask him what was going on, a short, dark haired figure shimmered into view. Her ears were pointed, and her eyes were two different colors—blue and hazel. Suddenly, my mind connected it—this was Holly Short, of the LEP.

I smiled and she glanced uncertainly at me. "Who is this, Artemis?" she asked, smirking slightly. "Your girlfriend?"

There was a joking tone in her voice that made me slightly angry. Who said I couldn't be his girlfriend?

Artemis didn't even flinch and answered with a simple, "Yes."

For a moment Holly just stared at the two of us, a slightly hurt expression on her face. "Are you okay, Artemis?" she said at last. "This isn't…?"

Artemis sighed. "No, this is not Atlantis Complex. I am not counting my words, nor am I spewing nonsense about birthmarks."

She turned to me. "Are you being held here against your will? Are you being paid?"

"None of the above," I said proudly. "Now stop assuming no one could be Artemis's girlfriend, because I am."

She studied me. "I've seen you before. Where have I seen you before?"

"McKayla Freemen," I suggested. "I believe you sent Artemis to… um, dissuade me from blogging?"

She looked angrily at Artemis. "I told you to handle it, not take her back to Ireland with you!"

He shrugged. "I did both. She stopped blogging, didn't she? I'm surprised you didn't realize she was here sooner."

"But… why?"

Artemis opened his mouth and I could see the makings of a lie on the tip of his tongue. I spoke before he could.

"I'm half elf," I said. "And I think we could use your help."

* * *

Artemis and McKayla told Holly the story while she sat back, quietly amazed. The fact alone that Artemis would have feelings for a girl was scary, but that the girl would have feelings back…? It seemed impossible.

_Hypocrite, _Holly thought, frustration welling up inside her. Of course, nothing could ever happen between her and Artemis. Holly was an elf, not to mention the fact that she was a _lot _older than him and would live a _lot _longer than him.

It was obvious that they were in love. The way McKayla would gaze at him, the way Artemis held her hand—Artemis Fowl! Holding hands!—it just simply couldn't be anything else.

And then there was McKayla. Holly had been sent to check up on Artemis because he was making suspicious plans on a full moon, but she'd never suspected _this_. McKayla Freemen…the first half-elf in hundreds of years—just standing here with Artemis Fowl

Leave it to Artemis Fowl to fall in love with a dangerous anomaly. Leave it to a dangerous anomaly to fall in love with Artemis Fowl.

Holly looked at the two of them when they had finished. "I don't know if—" she started helplessly. She was a LEPrecon captain, she couldn't just abandon work and help a mud girl—even if she did have fairy blood.

Instead of the bribe or blackmail Holly had been expecting from Artemis, McKayla laid a hand on his arm and said, "Holly, I know you have duties to attend to and I realize I'm just a random girl. But… just a little help. I'm begging you. This is more important than me trying to do magic tricks. This is me trying to find my father and discover who I am. Please."

Holly stared at her. "I'd like to have a word along with your boyfriend, please."

McKayla nodded despite a slightly worried expression on her face. Artemis protested, but McKayla ignored him. They had moved to a sitting room in the manor, and now McKayla moved to get up of the couch. Artemis grabbed her, whispered in her ear, and then kissed her cheek, smiling.

Holly stared some more. Artemis Fowl? Kissing and smiling?

When McKayla left, Holly turned on Artemis. "What are you going to bribe me with now that she's gone?"

Artemis shook his head. "Nothing. I promised her I wouldn't.."

"You? Promised?"

"I promised not to disappoint her, yes. She has these…morals. I find myself with no options but to follow them."

"What has she done to you, Artemis?" Holly asked, trying to fight back subtle resentment for the girl. Why couldn't Holly have changed him that way? It had taken a mental condition for Artemis to act like this last time.

Artemis blinked. "I think the term is 'she stole my heart.'"

* * *

I could hardly believe my luck. Artemis Fowl II, my boyfriend, was amazing.

"I promise not to disappoint you," he had said. I never believed he was going to do something criminal, but he had read my fears and quelled them in an instance.

Well, all of my fears except for the one he couldn't know about. I knew that there had been something between him and Holly—he had told me about Atlantis Complex—but Artemis was over that, wasn't he? I tried to stop myself from worrying. My boyfriend was only alone in a room with a woman he had had feelings for in the past.

But it was fine, everything was fine.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and headed for my window room. When he was done talking to Holly, he would text me. I grinned as I read through our previous texts. Artemis had taken to texting me whenever he had a meeting.

-Client is having an affair. Should I call him on it?

-I suppose that would be against society's rules?

-Yes, Artemis. Especially if he has a big bodyguard.

-What if the bodyguard is only half the size of Butler?

-That's still big. Not worth the risk.

Artemis had given me a chain for my key to the room to wear around my neck. I took it out from underneath my shirt and used it to unlock the door. Stepping inside, I noticed instantly that something was different. My eyes settled on the window by my desk. It was open.

Then, I felt a pain in the back of my neck and everything started to fade. I heard my phone go off as I dropped to the floor.

"Sorry, Artemis," I whispered, and the world turned black.

* * *

Artemis knew something was wrong when McKayla didn't answer his text. McKayla always answered his texts.

He ran upstairs to her window room, Holly followed close behind. The door was open, and on the floor lay McKayla's phone. The window let in a slight breeze.

"D'Arvit," Holly swore behind him. He could hear her messing with her helmet, probably contacting Commander Root.

Artemis's insides sank. He opened his mouth to call for Butler—then he remembered. He had insisted he take the day off-it was Juliet's birthday. He ran from the room and found the nearest servant and told him to have everyone search for McKayla. For one of the first times in his life, Artemis was frantic.

He ran to McKayla's bedroom, imagining finding her there, giving him a beautiful, easy smile—

Nothing. He forgot about Holly, he forgot about everything—all that mattered was McKayla.

Despair was soon replaced by determination. This wasn't the end. He _would _find her, and whoever took her would pay.

* * *

**I know, Arty's a bit ooc, but who doesn't love frantic, vengeful Arty? Can anyone guess who the kidnapper is? He/She's been mentioned once, in the earlier chapters. There was a clue. Did anyone catch it?**

**Next Chapter: Kidnapping, possibly a rescue if I'm feeling nice. :) **

**Review/Follow? **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Electra**


	10. A Rescue

**Hello my lovely followers? Sorry about the slight delay with this chapter, I had to do some serious edits. Anyways, it's still not perfect and it's pretty ooc for Arty but I'm going with it cause I like it. **

**I hope you like it too! I love all of you!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: A Rescue

"Should we worry about her new boyfriend?"

"Don't be idiotic. He can't possibly follow us down _here._"

The voices sounded familiar. I tried to place them, but other things crowded my thoughts.

"When is she going to wake up? I'm bored."

Hard floor beneath me. Hands tied—scratch that, handcuffed—behind me around something—a pole?—whatever it was, not comfortable. I ticked down a mental checklist: legs, fine, arms, fine, head, hurts, eyes, closed—

"Stop _fidgeting, _Star. It's annoying."

Star? I knew that name. I opened my eyes and looked up, my neck screaming in protest. For a moment, all I was blurs, then my vision cleared. I was in some sort of empty building. It was dark, and the ceiling was abnormally low. Two figures stood in front of me.

"S-Star? Kyra?" I spit out, my voice rough. "But—"

Then it hit me. I groaned. "The letter—it was in Gnommish—how did you-?"

Kyra grinned. "Have you put it together yet? No? Well, let me spell it out for you," she said, leaning in close. "I'm an elf."

"So am I!" Star added. Kyra glared at her and she quieted.

For a moment, I simply stared, uncomprehending. "…What?"

Kyra glared at me. "Don't be so thick. I knew your father. He was a disgrace to our kind, hiding as a human with that mud girl. I've been tracking you down for years, trying to determine who you were. When you showed the letter to Star—that's when I knew it was you."

"But… So it was all fake? Our whole friendship? Star, I've known you for five years!"

Kyra waved a hand. "Blink of an eye, for a fairy." Star shuffled in the background. "I'd say you'd learn but, as it turns out, your life is going to be very, very short."

I ignored her taunting. "You said was. You said he _was _a disgrace."

Kyra laughed. "Picked up on that, did you?" She put a hand on my shoulder, and I cringed. "I killed him, honey. He's dead. Where do you think I was for the first three years after we found you?"

"No," I said. "_No._"

Kyra laughed at me. "Your denial is so cute. He's dead. But don't worry, you'll be seeing him soon," she said, taking a small cube out of her pocket. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a shuttle to catch."

* * *

Artemis was pacing back and forth, muttering under his breath. Butler, who had driven back at surely illegal speeds, and Holly stood back, waiting for his usual genius brainstorm. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he jumped and ran to the staircase.

"Does he have a plan?" Foaly asked Holly through her coms unit.

"He's Artemis Fowl. He always has a plan," Holly responded.

"I hope so," Butler muttered as he ran after his principal.

* * *

"How'd you get me, anyways?" I asked, quietly struggling with my bonds behind me.

Kyra looked up from pushing buttons on her cube. "A few dwarves, a bit of sedative, you can get anything you want," she said, shrugging.

"Why do you care so much about me? Why spend so much time on this?" Maybe if I could stall her long enough, Artemis would have enough time to find me. Surely, he would find me.

"You think I'm a monster, don't you?" Kyra sneered, putting down the cube. She pulled a knife out of her belt and held it at my throat. "_You're _the monster. You're a freak, a mix of blood that should never have happened. I could kill you nice and slow if I wanted and not even feel bad about it."

She stayed there for a second longer. I felt my heart beat in my chest and the cold metal nicked my throat.

"It's a shame that it would be too messy. Too much evidence left behind," Kyra said finally, stepping back. She returned to the cube and pushed a final button.

"You have fifteen minutes," she announced, throwing the cube on the ground near me. It didn't take a teenage genius to deduce that it was a bomb of some kind. Kyra turned towards Star, whom had stayed quiet throughout the exchange. "Stay here until there's only one minute left, so she doesn't escape."

"Will I be able to get out in that time?" Star asked doubtfully.

"Of course," Kyra said, but something in her eye said she wasn't sure.

"Goodbye, McKayla!" she called behind her as she left. "Hope the rest of your life is _wonderful!_"

* * *

Of course, Artemis had planted a tracker in McKayla's shoe. What sort of caring boyfriend didn't?

"Why isn't she showing up?"

They had crowded into Artemis's office, staring at the computer screen. It was Holly that asked the question.

"She's underground!" Artemis shouted. "Foaly, I need you to boost the GPS signal. Holly, where's the nearest shuttle port?"

No one, not even Foaly, hesitated. After all, Artemis Fowl II always knew what to do in a crisis.

* * *

Ten minutes left.

Ten minutes left until my life _ended, _and here I was, stuck in a room with a hyperactive Star. Nothing like killing your "best friend" to give you a happy buzz.

"This building used to be a hangout for a group of people that wanted to move back to the surface. Ironic, huh? I'll tell you, I can't believe they would ever want to interact with those low-life mud men. It's people like your father that I'll never understand."

Star continued to talk, but I stopped listening. How long had I been out? Would it be long enough for Artemis to track me down?

_Please come find me, Artemis, _I thought, blinking back tears.

"We've located her!" Foaly said triumphantly. "We're sending in officers now."

Artemis nodded at the small victory. He followed Butler and Holly into the shuttle, and soon they were on their way to Haven.

* * *

Five minutes left. Star had gone, proclaiming that she didn't need to wait any longer. I had resorted to praying.

_Please, _I begged, _Please let Artemis find me. And if he doesn't, let him know that I love him. Yes, I know that I'm only fourteen, but I do. And—_

I was interrupted by Star running back into the room. "Kyra locked me in," she said, face white with fear. "Kyra locked me in!"

I laughed at the justice, too hysteric to feel bad for her. I was going to die here. I thought maybe it would be okay if I did. Artemis would be fine without me, wouldn't he?

* * *

"Take me to where she is," Artemis said.

"They'll take her back to the station as soon as—"

"I don't care! Take me to her now!"

The officer eyed Butler, and then nodded. One would be a fool to disobey someone with that big of a bodyguard.

* * *

A thud at the door echoed through the building.

"Hello?" Star cried.

There was a crash and footsteps sounded down the hallway. An assortment of about ten sprites, elves, and pixies ran through the door. One of them ran directly towards me.

"She what you can do about the bomb!" he shouted. He pointed at Star. "Take care of her."

Two of the men grabbed Star's arms. She struggled to no avail. The man that I assumed was the leader went around me and tried to undo my handcuffs.

"Two minutes left, sir. We can't stop it," a woman said, backing away from the bomb.

"What's the combination?" The officer behind me yelled at Star. She shook her head.

One of the officers holding her held a gun to her head. "_What is the combination?_"

"It's—it's seventeen-twenty five-thirty two," she said finally.

I let out a sigh of relief when my hands were finally free.

"Out!" the leader ordered. We ran out as quick as possible, and a few moments later a flash of blue came from the building.

I looked around, observing the strange area around us and the fairies present. "Where the heck are we?"

* * *

Everything seemed to slow down once they got the news that McKayla was fine. Artemis ordered the officer to drive faster, intent on reaching her as quickly as possible. He had refused to answer any questions until he had been reunited with his girlfriend. Instead, Holly attempted to explain things.

"Wait, what do you mean, half elf? You're not making sense, Captain," Commander Root exclaimed when she tried. Holly sighed in response and started again.

Butler sat, half bent over, in the car beside Artemis. He had rarely seen Artemis so worried, even if he didn't express it the way normal people did. Perhaps the only times that compared were when Artemis was rescuing his family over the years. It was unsettling to see someone as calm and controlling as Artemis so desperate.

It seemed days off for Butler were simply not meant to be.

* * *

When I finally caught sight of Artemis, I pulled free from the pixie doctor in front of me and ran to him. He kissed me, then pulled me into a tight hug.

"Artemis," I said, simply enjoying the sound of his name. "I knew you'd find me."

"I'll always find you," he said. "I haven't had much experience with love—but I think I love you."

He said it so simply, like it was just a fact. I supposed that it was.

"I love you too," I said, my voice trembling slightly.

"Don't ever leave me like that again. You messed up my normal thinking patterns," he said, pulling away slightly and smiling.

"I don't ever want to," I said.

We spent the night in Haven, after being questioned by the LEP. Commander Root wanted to talk to me about the whole situation, but Artemis stalled him, informing him briskly that I was in shock.

I probably was. In just a little of two hours, I had been kidnapped, found out two of my best friends were really evil elves, almost died, and been finally returned into the arms of my boyfriend. I was glad when exhaustion finally overtook me, a dreamless sleep dulling my senses so nothing had to hurt.

* * *

**So? Let me know what you think.**

**Review/Follow?**

**Next Chapter: Fluff, basically**

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Electra**


	11. A Nightmare

**Hey! Thank you to everyone who's still reading this! You're pretty amazing! Here's a chapter, just for you!**

**There are two more chapters after this. I have part of a sequel written, if you guys want it. Tell me if you do!**

* * *

Chapter Ten: A Nightmare

Artemis waited until morning to really ask McKayla what had happened. He didn't even scold himself when he realized that if McKayla was anyone else, he would have asked for the information long ago. He accepted that he cared for her more than he cared about anyone else. It seemed a bit ridiculous—he was _Artemis Fowl, _he didn't care about anyone—but it gave him a peculiar warm feeling to know that McKayla felt the same way.

He had called his parents last night to tell them what had happened. His parents, mother especially, had been relieved, despite their calm when she had been taken. It seemed McKayla charmed the hearts of everyone around her.

They were staying in a three room apartment. There was only two bedrooms, so Butler insisted that he sleep on the couch—despite the fact that he couldn't fit on the couch. Artemis thought that he was really just keeping watch. He probably blamed himself for McKayla's kidnapping—which was illogical, of course, it was her kidnapper's fault—and wanted to ensure it never happened again.

Breakfast was brought to them and as soon as they were all finished, Artemis said, "McKayla—"

She stopped him with a hand. "I know. I'm just… thinking about it."

They moved to a couch and Butler quietly took up a post just outside the door. Then, McKayla began to tell Artemis the whole story.

* * *

I tried not to, but inevitably began crying halfway through my story. Nothing as dramatic as you would think—just cold, silent tears that I couldn't stop. Artemis wiped them away with his thumb, a concerned look on his face. I let my head drop on Artemis's shoulder and continued.

It hit me when I said it out loud—my father, my really father that I had been looking for, was dead.

"Artemis," I asked once I had finished. "What do you think happens to people once they die?"

He seemed to contemplate his answer, then said, "I think that whatever happens, your father is a peace."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I do not yet know the answer."

That was as good as I was going to get out of him.

Eventually, we got up to go meet Commander Root. I had heard of him from Artemis, so I was ready for his quickly angered attitude. I was glad that I had gotten my crying out in front of Artemis, so my emotions would probably not break in my second time telling the story.

Holly had no doubt been trying to tell Root everything, because when we arrived at his office, he glared at Artemis and said, "Alright, mud boy, explain why you didn't follow orders."

It had to be Root because of his red face, besides the fact that he was sitting at a desk with his name on it. Holly and who I assumed was Foaly (I didn't know any other centaurs) were also there.

Artemis remained cool. "I am not one of your officers to be bossed about, _Julius." _He said, sneering. "Also, I _did _discourage her from writing her blog. As you can see, McKayla is no longer telling others of fairies, as she is one."

"I was under attack when Artemis came to talk to me," I supplied. "Butler saved me, and Artemis wanted to know my secret, so they took me with them."

Artemis seemed to turn more snarky than usual in front of his fairy friends. I found it somewhat disturbing, but mostly hilarious. I wondered vaguely if he was trying to impress them.

"Why don't you just tell us the whole story," Holly said. I hesitated slightly, and Artemis stepped closer to me and grabbed my hand.

Foaly stomped his foot. "Artemis, is that you or Orion? Holly told me you two had a thing for each other, but…"

"Clearly you need this to be proven," Artemis said, rolling his eyes. He turned, gave me a hard kiss on the lips, then announced, "I love McKayla Freeman. The temperature of the surface of the sun is 5,778 K and the 100th number in pi is 9. Alright?"

I noted the twenty four words, a multiple of four, and so did everyone else, as they look reassured—if not surprised. There was a moment of silence and I felt my face turn red as everyone stared at the two of us.

Root cleared his through and said, "Shall we move on, then?"

"Yeah. Sure," I said, then told my story. When I was done, Root looked thoughtful.

"Are you an elf or a mud person?" He contemplated.

"Both," I answered.

"I'm going to have to report this to my higher-ups. Something like this can't just slip under the radar," Root announced. "For now, I'm going to send you back to the surface with Fowl. Captain Short, you will go with them."

Both Artemis and Holly opened their mouths, but the Commander stopped them by saying, "McKayla is an elf, no matter her human half. She will probably be pursuing her abilities whether she has help or not. I'd like you to walk her through it. Also, Kyra is still out there, and she needs protection." And before anyone could say anything more, he continued, "That is my final decision."

As we prepared to return to Fowl Manor, I was faced with a peculiar dilemma: Was I an elf or a human? I thought that the answer should have been an easy one, but it wasn't. I had grown up mostly as a human, and all of my knowledge was human. So why did my elf half keep calling out to me? The Commander had spoken as if the elf in me was dominate. What if it became that way?

* * *

While Artemis, McKayla, and Butler drove to Fowl Manor, Holly flew there. She couldn't resist the thrill, and she wanted time to think.

Out of all the things she had ever had to do for Artemis Fowl, teaching his girlfriend magic had to be the strangest. After all, what type of person would fall in love with _him_? Hardly anyone normal. And how long would she have to stay here? She loved being above ground, of course, but spending more time than necessary with Artemis was never good.

Her feelings always acted up around him. He was a human—she was supposed to hate him, in theory. So why didn't she?

Holly groaned into her helmet. _What type of person would fall in love with him _indeed, she thought.

* * *

_My hands, tied behind me. Flashes of blue filled my sight. Kyra's face came into view, whispering._

_"He was a disgrace to our kind."_

_Star, taunting me. "It's people like your father that I'll never understand."_

_"Don't be idiotic. He can't possibly follow us down _here."

_Of course not. The cube appeared in front of me._

_10-9-8-7-_

_I would die here. No one was coming for me._

_6-5-4-_

_"Artemis!" I screamed. But no one could hear me._

_3-2-_

I woke up in a cold sweat, hands clenched in my sheets. I breathed heavily and noticed that my voice was raw. I had probably been screaming.

My door opened. I saw a worried expression on Artemis's face as he peeked into my room. "McKayla…? Are you all right?"

"F-fine," I said, even though I was shaking. "Bad dream."

"About your abduction?" he asked. He looked unsure of what to do.

I nodded and scooted over. Artemis closed the door behind him and came to sit next to me. He wore checkered pajama bottoms and a blue T-shirt—which some part of me found ridiculously funny—and his hair was sticking up at strange angles.

I knew he was going to ask, so I said, "I was there—in the building—and Kyra and Star were talking. Then the bomb started counting down, except no one came to save me this time."

I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my head and said, "I won't let anything like that ever happen to you again."

It was all the reassurance I needed. To me, Artemis Fowl II could do anything.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep?" I asked hesitantly.

"If you want me to," he said. I closed my eyes, but there was one thing still bothering me.

"Artemis," I said, half asleep. "If doing the Ritual—if it changes me, makes me more elf—"

"I will still love you." He said the words with complete conviction. "I will always love you."

"It'd be hard not to love you," I confessed. Then I fell asleep and had no more dreams.

* * *

**So? I told you there'd be fluff. :)**

**Review/Follow?**

**Next chapter: Ritual time!**

**xoxoxoxox**

**Electra**


	12. A Ritual

**Hello my beautiful people! Another chapter today, because you guys are great. If you followed/favorited(!)/reviewed, can I just tell you that you are amazing? **

**Chapter maybe? **

* * *

Chapter Eleven: A Ritual

Three days later, it was the full moon. During those three days, Holly taught me all about the fairies. She gave me a small book called "The Booke of the People," which was basically like a big rulebook for fairies. However, I wasn't bound my most of them because of my human blood—for instance; I could enter dwellings without permission.

Artemis stayed by my side most of the time, even when Holly shot him death glares. I was glad, because I needed him by my side. As it was, I was afraid to go into my window room alone.

Holly was a strict teacher, but at the same time she seemed to care about the littlest things. She had a passion for flying and was determined to prove that she was just as good as everyone else.

In addition, she seemed to have a thing for my boyfriend. On occasion, she would stare at him, then seemed to catch herself, shaking her head. She never did anything but stare—which I appreciated—but there was something more than friendship in her glances.

I admired her. She was fierce and passionate, but also calm and collected. There was a barrier between us, however, because of my relationship with Artemis. I resolved to get time alone with her, away from Artemis, so I could talk to her.

My opportunity came on the third day before we left for the Ritual.

* * *

"I don't mind, you know," McKayla said softly. "That you have feelings for him."

Holly looked up in alarm. Artemis had gone to an absolutely vital meeting, leaving the two of them alone.

"You probably deserve him more than me," she continued. "I don't even know why he loves me."

Holly thought about denying it, but decided not to. "You're… so perfect for him. You sort of… balance him out. He's a different person around you," Holly said finally, ducking her head.

"I know," McKayla said. "You need to find someone that does that for you."

"Is there someone out there for me? Sometimes I wonder."

"There is. For someone as amazing as you, there has to be. It's just not Artemis, because the idiot chose me."

"You think so?"

"Yeah," McKayla said, nodding. "I do."

The pair smiled, and the air cleared.

* * *

The oak tree stood in front of me. It seemed to be leaning towards me expectantly.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, glancing at Holly. Artemis and Butler stood a few paces back at Holly's insistence.

Holly nodded. "You have the gift of tongues, you should be able to do this."

Since our talk, her demeanor had softened towards me. She laid a light hand on my shoulder and gestured to the ground. "Go on, then. You know what to do."

I nodded several times, then finally stepped forward and knelt down and picked up an acorn. I stood up and walked several feet away.

"I return you to the earth," I said upon digging a small hole in the ground. "And claim the gift that is my right."

I waited a few seconds until I was certain it had not worked. Just as I was about to stand up, silver sparks shot up my arm. I felt a rush of energy and fell backwards, the world blurring together until coming into focus with startling clarity.

Artemis appeared in front of me. "Are you alright?"

I grinned at him, and laughed because here I was, a half elf gaining my powers sitting in front of my genius, idiot boyfriend, and three weeks ago I was worrying about getting an A in geometry.

"More than," I said. A spark of magic tingled at my fingertips.

Artemis pulled me up and we kissed in mutual congratulations. A spark of magic traveled between us and we broke away, laughing.

And in that moment, it seemed the whole world was right.

* * *

Commander Root called them that night. McKayla and Holly had been working on McKayla's newfound magic ever since they got back. McKayla had been able to shield and _mesmer_ (tested on Artemis), but they had yet to test healing.

"I've talked to the council," he said. "The good news is that half of them don't want to kill you. The bad news is that the rest of them do. We came to the agreement that you should remain aboveground with LEP guards on you to protect you from Kyra. Captain, once they report for duty, return to Haven."

"Yes, sir," Holly said. However, she felt a bit reluctant, now that she and McKayla had become fast friends. She would follow orders, though.

"McKayla, you are welcome to return home if you so wish. Your guards should be enough to hold anything back.

Artemis looked at McKayla, a question in his eyes. She shook her head. She didn't _want _to leave.

After a few more instructions, Commander Root hung up and the group returned to their day.

* * *

The next day, Holly had to leave. My new guards were a sprite named Ray and an elf named Stone. They were both big for fairies and both carried guns—_neutrinos, _I corrected myself.

It was taking some getting used to, being an elf. Really, I didn't feel all that different. The abilities that I did get didn't seem that great now that I had them, and I got a strange feeling in my stomach every time I used them. Holly told me that it was probably because of my human half that they didn't seem as natural to me.

"Visit me when you come topside?" I asked as we hugged goodbye.

"Of course," Holly said. "You can't stay here forever, you know," she continued, eyeing the manor.

"I know." I said. "But I wish I could."

"You're lucky. Don't ever forget that." She gestured towards Artemis.

"I won't," I promised, and then she was gone.

After dinner that night, Artemis and I took a walk. Ray and Stone trailed a few yards behind us.

"So do you still love me?" I teased him. "Elf and all?"

"You're even more distracting than before," he said, laughing.

It was comments like that that caught me. He was so different than when we first met—not that I didn't like it. But the cold, calculating genius had been replaced by someone elf—someone that loved me back.

"You don't have to change, you know," I said. "For me."

Artemis shrugged. "I didn't change for you. You changed me."

We sat down on the grass (despite Artemis's protests of germs) and watched the sunset. I leaned my head into Artemis's shoulder.

"You know what has to happen next, don't you?" he said quietly.

"Yes," I said.

I looked around me, trying to preserve the moment in my mind forever. For now, my elf half and my magic abilities would be put on hold. I wasn't going to worry about that right now. I knew what was coming next—but nothing was going to stop me from enjoying the moment.

* * *

**Oh no! Only one more chapter left!**

**Review/Follow?**

**Next Chapter: sad fluff :(**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**Electra**


	13. A Goodbye

**Here it is! The final chapter. Does anyone else feel a bit sad...?**

**But this is the last chapter. Of this story, anyways. I love all of you people that followed, reviewed, and favorited this story. You guys are better than nutella and bacon!**

**Putting this story up here has been much more fun than I expected. I owe it all to you! It's been great!**

**Until next time,**

**Electra**

**xoxxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: A Goodbye

The next day, we called my mom.

"McKayla? How are you? You haven't called in a while."

"Hi, mom. I'm going to put you on speaker phone, alright?" I did so and glanced at Artemis. He squeezed my hand and I said, "Mom, this Artemis Fowl II. You met him briefly. He's… he's my boyfriend."

There was silence at the end of the phone for a moment. "Boyfriend?" My mother sounded less than pleased.

"Yes, Mrs. Freeman. If you'll allow us to explain…" Artemis cleared his throat.

We told my mom everything. At first she was disbelieving, but eventually accepted the truth.

"Blaze was always….different. I knew there was something about him," she said.

Then the big question came. "When are you coming home?"

Artemis and I looked at each other. It was the subject we had been dancing around.

"Soon," I said, my voice dry. We hung up soon afterwards.

We were sitting in my window room. My eyes wandered, knowing it would be one of my last looks for a while.

"You have family there," Artemis said. "A home. You have to."

"It doesn't seem like home anymore," I said. "Not without you."

He smiled sadly. "Finish the school year, at least. Then, come back to me."

"I will, even if I have to use the _mesmer _on my mother."

So Artemis made arrangements for me to leave in two days and I promised myself that I would enjoy my last few days with him. We spent our time in the manor, not bothering to go out. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that I would be okay without Artemis, but I would never feel as amazing as I did then without him.

"You'll call every day?" I asked him on my last day. "And text me whenever you can?"

"I promise," he said. We were in my window room, in our usual spot in the window seat. I leaned my head on Artemis's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"And you'll leave my bedroom open? And this room?"

"Always."

His arm that wasn't wrapped around me reached for his pocket. "I got something for you."

I started to tell him that he shouldn't spend money on me, but he silenced me with a look. He took out a black rectangular box from his pocket. He handed it to me and I hesitated slightly before he nodded to me.

Inside was a golden bracelet. In the middle, the letters AF+MF interrupted a simple chain in the middle. I looked at Artemis. "This is—this is gorgeous, Artemis."

He smiled. "I want you to have me with you. Also, it has a tracking device so I'll always be able to find you."

I laughed because coming from anyone else that would be creepy. From him it was one of the most romantic things he could do. I took the bracelet out of the box and Artemis helped me put it on. It fit perfectly (of course it did, this was Artemis Fowl II we were talking about) and shimmered slightly in the sunlight.

"Thank you," I said. It was funny how I could heal cuts and bruises with my new powers but nothing could fix the hole leaving Artemis would put in my heart.

"I love you," I said. "I'll always come back to you."

"And when you can't, I'll come get you," he said.

I didn't take any of my new clothes home. I left them there was a sort of promise.

_I will come back, _they seemed to say. _This will not be permanent. _

I hadn't seen much of Artemis's parents lately but they showed up to say goodbye. Mrs. Fowl gave me a hug.

"You're so good for him," she said quietly. "Make sure you come back."

Mr. Fowl gave me a firm handshake and said, "Don't spend too long back in the states. Artemis might lose his mind."

I raised my eyebrows. "His mind? Never."

Myles and Beckett gave me distracted goodbyes as they ran through the house. Juliet nodded at me.

"Thank you for pushing us together," I told her.

I gave Butler a hug and said, "You better protect that idiot while I'm gone. I want both of you in one piece when I come back, okay?"

"What do you think I've been doing the past fifteen years?" he asked, but winked at me as he pulled away.

Artemis gave me a long, hard kiss right there in front of his parents.

"Artemis," I said, "You don't just kiss someone like that in front of your parents." The words really meant _I love you. I'll come back. _

He smirked. "Since when have I obeyed the laws of society? _I love you too. I know you will. _

I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I nodded one more time to everyone and left, meeting Ray and Stone outside. We had decided that they would fly me home.

"D'you think you could teach me how to fly those things?" I asked, eyeing the wings Stone was wearing. They helped me to put on a harness. I would be riding underneath them.

Stone laughed. "As soon as you pass flight school."

We shielded and took off. My stomach did flips, but it was oddly exhilarating.

_Much like love, _I mused. And not even an ocean and a few thousand miles could dampen my love for Artemis.

_**FIN**_


	14. Sequel

**Hey guys! I'd just like to inform you that I now have posted the sequel to this story. It's called A Mutual Affection! It's because of you guys that I'm still writing this, and I'd like to thank everyone for all of the nice comments I've gotten. I love you all! **

**xoxo**

**Electra**


End file.
